


Treat You Better

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, I do not regret this at all, I'm Not Ashamed, Lolitics - Freeform, Parliament (UK), Smut, community: lolitics_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: Jeremy Corbyn is feeling pretty distressed with the fact that there are people who want Theresa May to cosy up to Donald Trump.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

 

Jeremy Corbyn was feeling distressed with how the past few days unfolded. First, there was Nigel Farage taking advantage of Donald Trump’s victory during US Presidential Elections. Although analysts have mentioned that the victory is not exactly locked to him as the electoral college has yet to vote and the popular vote results (which had his opponent, Hillary Clinton on the lead) could sway their votes from him to Clinton, that wasn’t killing off his distress for as long as the electoral college voting hasn’t ended yet.

And Farage trying to “pimp” the Prime Minister to Trump wasn’t helping either. To add insult to injury, George Osborne was doing exactly the same.

Yes, he knew that it was impossible to pimp the Prime Minister to anyone because heck, Prime Minister Theresa May can never be pimped, ever!

However, the mere fact that the Prime Minister is a Conservative, and a hardline one in fact, makes him fear that she would eventually end up being accommodating to Donald Trump. It’s 2016, anything could happen and heck, Prince Harry could as well announce getting engaged to Taylor Swift tomorrow!

“Jeremy dear, of course I’m not going to tolerate Trump’s atrocities.” Theresa said in a reassuring tone, “What will happen between us is merely just to strengthen the relations of the United Kingdom and the United States. If he fucks up, I will be the first to call him out.”

“I won't lie to you, I know he's just not right for you.” Jeremy said in a longing voice, “And you can tell me if I'm off, but I see it on your face, when you say that he's the one that you want.”

“Yes, I am very well aware that I wouldn’t have a good working relationship with him.” Theresa spoke, “I am not the Maggie to his Raegan and you know that.”

“And you're spending all your time, in this wrong situation and anytime you want it to stop.” Jeremy was now about to cry as he tried his darn best to convince the Prime Minister that maybe cosying with Trump was a bad idea. She can still be a strong conservative without him.

“Come on dear, of course I want this whole Trump situation to stop!” Theresa remarked, “Same with you and with everyone else in this world!”

“I know I can treat you better than he can, and any woman like you deserves a decent man.” Jeremy sounded more like he was singing than he was speaking now, “Tell me why are we wasting time, on all your wasted crying, when you should be _with me_ instead?”

Theresa could not help but giggle a little, “Now you’re just singing…hold on, aren’t you basically convincing me here with a song from a Canadian bloke?” She swore she had a feeling that all this time, Corbyn has been trying to convince her not to reach out to Trump by singing a song that she swears she’s heard on the radio a few times while she did her groceries at Waitrose on the weekends.

“I know I can treat you better, better than he can!” Jeremy said as he started to pull her closer to him, kissing her all over her neck. As strange as he acted moments before, for some reason, she found herself slowly getting turned on by what is going on.

Jeremy slid his hand under her skirt in an attempt to heat things up. At this point, Theresa was already giving him the French Kiss as she started undoing his tie. Her kisses went hungrier as his hands travelled further up her skirt.

Eventually, his hand made it into her lacy panties which he pulled down in an instant. She wasn’t going to let him win this competition either as she worked on unbuttoning his pants and freeing that almighty socialist boner that’s been waiting to _rise up_ for such a long time.

He knew what exactly to do and carried her up to her desk. She pushed the paperwork aside so she could have a space to sit on without destroying those important papers as she makes love to her Opposition Leader.

“Don’t you dare show any mercy to that Donald, you understand?” Jeremy said in such a seductive voice as he started leaving lovebites between Theresa’s legs, “Oh, what am I to do with you if you show mercy to him?”

“Jeremy, I surely would not show mercy to that man.” Theresa said in a determined tone, “My…getting possessive here, aren’t we?” and a sultry look on her face emerged.

“I could say the same to you, though.” Jeremy replied, “I’m sure you’d also be upset if I went further into the left.” Then Jeremy positioned himself, ready to thrust her at any moment.

“Well then, Mr. Corbyn, show me why I should take your word.” Oh, this was a challenge from Theresa, a challenge he was very willing to take. With that, Jeremy thrust himself into her and found himself climbing on top of the desk as he progressed.

Theresa was now lying down on her desk because of all this and this moment has just begun. She pulled Jeremy closer to her and tore his top open before leaving lovebites by his neck, like he did to her earlier on.

“My…darling, getting good at persuading me, aren’t you?” Theresa said as she gasped in between, sensing that she could come anytime soon, “You have learned a lot from me, I see.” She added as she hungrily kissed him once more.

Soon enough, they both found themselves moaning as they came. They surely hoped no staffer was passing by outside. But they could always pass it off as noise coming from the supernatural if one of them asked what they just heard.

Theresa basked in the afterglow, her eyes locked on Jeremy who was basking in the afterglow as well. “You can definitely treat me better and you should.” Theresa said cheekily, “After all, you are _mine_ and no fraudulent New Yorker is going to get between us.”

 


End file.
